The invention relates to a system for preparing a predetermined quantity of beverage suitable for consumption using an extractable product, comprising an exchangeable capsule, and an apparatus comprising a receptacle for holding the exchangeable capsule, and a fluid dispensing device for supplying an amount of a fluid, such as fluid, under pressure to the exchangeable capsule, wherein the exchangeable capsule comprises a circumferential wall, a bottom closing the circumferential wall at a first end, and a lid closing the circumferential wall at a second end opposite the bottom, wherein the wall, bottom and lid enclose an inner space comprising the extractable product, wherein the bottom comprises an entrance area and the system is arranged for bringing the fluid dispensing device in fluid connection with the entrance area for supplying the fluid to the extractable product for preparing the beverage, and wherein the lid comprises an exit area and the system comprises an outlet which, in use, is in fluid communication with the exit area for draining the prepared beverage from the capsule and supplying the beverage to a container such as a cup.
Such systems are known per se. The capsule of such a system may have a substantially soft wall, thereby rendering the capsule susceptible for environmental influences. For example, the capsule may be damaged and/or deformed during transport, handling and/or use. Also, the reproducibility of the prepared beverage may be poor, due to e.g. deformation during use under influence of the fluid pressure.